Never lose sight of what's important
by Vault Of Fanfiction
Summary: During his search for Jessica Mike runs into some serious trouble. Thankfully Sam is there for him.


**A/N: This is one my first, and probably best Until Dawn-related oneshots. I really like both Mike and Sam and wanted to write something about them, so here you go. And on a side note.. I love making my favorite characters suffer.**

Mike quickly ran out of the guest cabin wearing only his shoes, jeans and a white tank top. He carried both a lantern and a shotgun, and as he got out, he saw clearly visible marks of something.. or someone being dragged away.

\- Jessica! Hey, Jessica!  
Mike shouted into the dark woods, but didn't get the answer he had hoped for. So he ran deeper into the forest without hesitation, all the while calling for Jessica's name.  
After running for a little while Mike heard noises coming from somewhere behind him, noises that were like footsteps. Mike then changed his mad run first to a jog, and then finally to a normal walk.  
\- Jessica..?  
Mike asked carefully, and soon a familiar character came out from the middle of the trees and bushes. But Mike was left disappointed, for that wasn't Jessica, but Sam.  
\- Mike.. what are you doing here?  
Sam wondered for a good reason.  
\- And where is Jess?  
Mike didn't waste any time, but started to tell Sam everything that had happened:  
\- That.. that thing, whatever the hell it was, chased us all the way to the guest cabin, and then it just came and took Jessica away, right into the woods. Sam, come with me, please! You have to help me find Jessica!  
Normally Mike was so happy and frisky, but now his voice was so serious that Sam just couldn't say no to him. And so the two of them started their journey deeper into the woods.

Mike and Sam didn't waste time hesitating, and so got to the mine entrance fairly quickly.  
\- These tracks lead here..  
Mike said and shone the light deeper into the mines.  
\- I think we'd better be careful, for we never know what lurks in there..  
Sam tried to warn Mike, but he already went and jumped down into the mine, leaving Sam no other option than to jump in after him.  
\- I know, but right now I just want to find Jessica,  
Mike finally said. If he had known what was waiting for him, he would have been a little more careful. But Mike was so focused in finding Jessica that nothing else even crossed his mind. But as the two friends made their way deeper and deeper into the mines, the more Mike's hopes of finding Jessica started to fade. There hadn't been any sound or sight of her for God knows how long. But right as Mike was about to say that they were probably too late to save her, he suddenly heard something. A voice that sounded like Jessica.  
\- It came from down there!  
Mike gasped and showed the light towards a path that forked into two directions in front of them.  
\- It was Jessica, I'm sure of it!  
Sam didn't question it, for she as well had recognized the voice. And so, as Mike chose the left branch of the path, Sam followed right after him. But none of them foresaw, that right around the corner there was a sudden, high fall just waiting for them. Mike approached the treacherous cliff edge and had no hopes of slowing down even though he tried, and so he fell straight down right in front of Sam's eyes.  
\- Oh no..  
Sam cursed to herself.  
\- Mike?  
Sam didn't get the answer she'd hoped for, so she quickly started to look for a fast but safe way down. It was all quiet down where Mike had fallen, which also told Sam that something really had gone wrong.

As Sam finally made it safely to the bottom of the mines, she immediately saw the reason to why Mike hadn't responded to her. It looked like he had hit his and hurt his head as he fell, and now he just lay there, not moving on the ground. He had his lantern and shotgun next to him. Sam hurried to Mike's side but didn't dare and try to move him.  
\- Mike? Hey, Mike?  
Sam called his name and carefully tried to push him a bit to wake him up. But she didn't succeed. While trying to stay calm Sam took a hold of the lantern and held it next to Mike's head. That's when she got a final confirmation for her doubts. There was a nasty-looking, bleeding wound on Mike's head. Mike's eyes were closed, and he had no clue of what was going on around him. Sam knew that she had no hopes of trying to carry Mike, but she also didn't intend on leaving Mike alone, so she just sat down and waited.  
\- I'm not leaving you, Mike..  
she said and she carefully touched his shoulder.

Sam wasn't completely sure of how much time had passed, when Mike finally started showing some signs of waking up.  
\- Mike..?  
Sam called out once again.  
\- It's me, Sam.  
As Mike slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he reacted to was the penetrating pain in his head.  
\- Sam? Ouch.. I think I did hit my head pretty good..  
he said and still blinked his eyes, but to his surprise, or shock even, he saw nothing but darkness. Sam ripped a shred of her shirt in the means of bandaging Mike's head with it, when she heard Mike say:  
\- Sam, I.. I really can't see a thing..  
Sam seemingly got frightened because of his words, and turned to face Mike to help him sit up. After that she carefully bandaged the wound on his head. Only then did she take a look at Mike's eyes. They were open, so it was clear that Mike wasn't joking around with her. He kept looking around and seemed to feel lost. In the light of the lantern Sam also noticed that Mike's eyes seemed to be milky grey in color.  
\- Mike, you..  
Sam started, but then didn't get to say those words out loud. Instead of that she stood up and then turned back to Mike to help him up as well.  
\- Okay, Mike, give me your hand..  
Sam asked and took a firm grip of the hand Mike had given out to her. After getting Mike up on his feet Sam again grabbed the lantern which she had put down a few moments ago.  
\- We need to get back to the lodge..  
Sam talked more to herself as she turned to look at the path in front of her and while thinking of different options. She alone could climb up a rock wall, it was true, but Mike wouldn't have a chance of doing the same, not in his current condition.  
\- Okay, Mike.. Let's go..  
Sam said and took a careful hold of Mike's arm. She had no clue how long the journey back would take, but she swore to herself that she would get Mike out of here and back to the lodge.

Sam soon got to learn that it wouldn't be easy. Mike had no hope of navigating around by himself, so Sam didn't get to let go of him even for a minute. But Sam didn't complain, for Mike had it way worse than she did. Apart from the clearly lost look Mike did a pretty good job in hiding how he felt, but Sam was sure that he was afraid as well. The journey went on for a good while because Sam constantly had to guide Mike into the right direction, but Sam tried to find comfort in the thought that they still were on the path to their destination, closer to it step by step. Based on the cold light that shone down to the mineshaft Sam had the courage to assume that they were almost safe. But that was a mistake of her. All that was needed was one little moment of slackening.  
\- Okay, Mike, we're almost there now, just try to hang on..  
she got to say, when all of a sudden from somewhere closely behind them they could hear a piercing, horrifying voice which belonged to a wendigo. Sam made one wrong, hasty move which caused Mike to lose his balance and fall down. Sam had to be fast in order to save them both.  
\- Mike.. don't move..  
she whispered right before running into hiding with holding her breath. And she did so right on time, because right at that moment a wendigo emerged a wendigo they had heard only seconds before. Sam saw it circling around close to Mike before it finally went right past her, only inches away. After a horrifying moment which had felt like an eternity the wendigo finally left them alone, allowing Sam to leave her hiding spot, return to Mike and help him up once again.  
\- Everything.. everything's fine, Mike..  
Sam tried to reassure Mike whose face was pale apart from his eye which had gotten a bruising, and a small but bright red gash in his right cheek.  
\- I'm sorry, Mike, I should be able to take better care of you..  
Sam apologised as she stood by her friend and supported him.  
\- I promise to do better from now on..  
After all that had already happened, Mike knew he could really trust Sam.

The journey back to the surface took its own time, but finally the daring duo managed to get out of the mines, back into the woods in which the morning had slowly started to dawn on them.  
\- Mike,  
Sam gasped her breath steaming in the cold morning air.  
\- The morning is dawning already, and we're almost there.. We made it, Mike, we survived until dawn..  
And so Sam started to walk Mike forward, through the snowy woods. They both heard hooting as they walked on, but only Sam could see the owl sitting in a tree.

As the journey still went on, Sam learned that Mike had went silent, which was unusual for him.  
\- Mike, hey.. you have to keep fighting, there's no way you can give up now, for we are almost there..  
Sam tried her best to encourage Mike. She only got a silent nod as a response.  
\- I can already see the lodge, we're almost safe now..  
After they had walked the last painful steps, they finally got to their destination. A seemingly startled Ashley came to open the foor for them.  
\- Oh my God.. what happened..?  
she asked as she saw Mike's eyes.  
\- I'll tell you all soon,  
Sam replied as she helped Mike walk into the lodge. They were all present except for Josh and Jessica. After Sam helped Mike sit on the couch she finally started telling how Mike had fallen and hit his head.  
\- I'm.. I'm not sure if he'll ever see again..  
she finally said in a low tone.  
\- All we can do is hope for the best, for as long as we get out of here, and can finally make sure..  
Sam squeezed Mike's shoulder in an reassuring way. Now all they could do was to wait for the rescuers to arrive.


End file.
